


Fall Apart

by tinknevertalks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M, samjackshipday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A moment between Sam and Teal'c during Unending.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Teal'c, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Late last night, after getting my girls to sleep, a drabble poured forth for Ship Day. It's not really related to any of the prompts, but the words flowed pretty easily so I'm calling it a win. Unbeta'd, so any mistakes you find are all mine. ~~Rachel says it best in Glee, "I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live."~~ Please let me know what you think. :)

Sam knew without opening the door who'd be on the other side. The others had their own worries, she couldn't (wouldn't) add to them. But, as she opened the door, her heart broke completely. Teal'c just looked at her, his deep brown eyes full to the brim with concern and empathy. She tried for a light and easy, "Hey Teal'c," but her lips and lungs would not comply.

Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her, warm and solid as a lifetime of tears fell. In the cocoon of his hug, the words finally tumbled out. "I miss Jack."


End file.
